1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optoelectronic devices, and more particularly, to organic light emitting devices (organic EL devices). More specifically, the present invention relates to substantially stable organic EL devices which have relatively long operational lifetime, such as at least about 1,000 hours before their luminance drops to some percent of its initial value, such as about 50 percent of the initial luminance, and which include a hole impeding material in the hole transport region.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An organic electroluminescent (EL) device can be comprised of a layer of an organic luminescent material interposed between an anode, typically comprised of a transparent conductor, such as indium tin oxide, and a cathode, typically a low work function metal such as magnesium, calcium, aluminum, or the alloys thereof with other metals. The EL device functions on the primary principle that under an electric field, positive charges (holes) and negative charges (electrons) are respectively injected from the anode and cathode into the luminescent material and undergo recombination to form excitonic states which subsequently emit light. A number of organic EL devices have been prepared from a laminate of an organic luminescent material and electrodes of opposite polarity, which devices include a single crystal material, such as single crystal anthracene as the luminescent substance as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,325, the disclosure of which is completely incorporated herein by reference. These types of devices are believed to require excitation voltages on the order of 100 volts or greater.
An organic EL device with a multilayer structure can comprise one organic layer adjacent to the anode supporting hole transport, and another organic layer adjacent to the cathode supporting electron transport and acting as the organic luminescent zone of the device. Examples of these devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,356,429; 4,539,507; 4,720,432, and 4,769,292, the disclosures of which are completely incorporated herein by reference. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,292, the disclosure of which is completely incorporated herein by reference, an organic EL device comprises three separate layers, a hole transport layer, a luminescent layer, and an electron transport layer, which layers are laminated in sequence and are sandwiched between an anode and a cathode, and wherein a fluorescent dopant material is added to the emission zone or layer whereby the recombination of charges results in the excitation of the fluorescent material. In some of these multilayer structures, such as, for example, organic light emitting devices described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,432, the disclosure of which is completely incorporated herein by reference, the organic light emitting device further comprises a buffer layer interposed between the hole transport layer and the anode. The combination of the hole transport layer and the buffer layer forms a dual-layer hole transport region, reference S. A. Van Slyke et al., “Organic Electroluminescent Devices with Improved Stability,” Appl. Phys. Lett. 69, pp. 2160-2162, 1996, the disclosure of which is completely incorporated herein by reference.
There have also been attempts to obtain electroluminescence from organic light emitting devices containing mixed layers, for example, layers in which both the hole transport material and the emitting electron transport material are mixed together in one single layer, such as in, for example, Kido et al., “Organic Electroluminescent Devices Based On Molecularly Doped Polymers,” Appl. Phys. Lett. 61, pp. 761-763, 1992; S. Naka et al., “Organic Electroluminescent Devices Using a Mixed Single Layer,” Jpn. J. Appl. Phys. 33, pp. L1772-L1774, 1994; W. Wen et al., Appl. Phys. Lett. 71, 1302 (1997); and C. Wu et al., “Efficient Organic Electroluminescent Devices Using Single-Layer Doped Polymer Thin Films with Bipolar Carrier Transport Abilities”, IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices 44, pp. 1269-1281, 1997. In a number of these devices, the electron transport material and the emitting material can be the same or the mixed layer can further comprise an emitting material as a dopant. Other examples of organic light emitting devices which are formed of a single organic layer comprising a hole transport material and an electron transport material can be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,853,905; 5,925,980; 6,114,055 and 6,130,001, the disclosures of which are completely incorporated herein by reference.
While recent progress in organic EL research has elevated the potential of organic EL devices for widespread applications, the operational stability of current available devices may in some instances be below expectations. A number of known organic light emitting devices have relatively short operational lifetimes before their luminance drops to some percentage of its initial value. Providing interface layers as described, for example, in S. A. Van Slyke et al., “Organic Electroluminescent Devices with Improved Stability,” Appl. Phys. Lett. 69, pp. 2160-2162, 1996, and doping as described, for example, in Y. Hamada et al., “Influence of the Emission Site on the Running Durability of Organic Electroluminescent Devices”, Jpn. J. Appl. Phys. 34, pp. L824-L826, 1995, may perhaps increase the operational lifetime of organic light emitting devices for room temperature operation, however, the effectiveness of these organic light emitting devices deteriorates for high temperature device operation.
It has been disclosed that providing a layer of CuPc as a buffer layer on the anode facilitated favorable hole injection characteristics and increased the stability of the resulting device. S. A. Van Slyke et al., “Organic Electroluminescent Devices with Improved Stability,” Appl. Phys. Lett. 69, pp. 2160-2162, Appl. Phys. Lett., 1996. However, this device resulted in an unacceptable increase in voltage. H. Aziz et al., Science, 1999.; H. Aziz et al. MRS, (1999).